The Winner Takes It All ON HIATUS
by Leave my heart on that shelf
Summary: She has the voice and the talent, but not the look. Jordin Grey is the target of all the bad publicity of the Grey family because she isn't skinny or hot. Can Camp Rock be the change needed? Shane/Nate Jordin/Jason SLASH R
1. Kiss properly, you idiots!

**WARNING: This story contains slash. If you don't like it, then please don't read or simply ignore it. I don't want to get reviews from readers who will tell me that the slash is disturbing or whatever, because I am a slash writer and I like it. This story DOES contain heterosexual relatipnships as well, so it is not all slash.  
Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

"_Pop star Shane Grey's little sister Jordin Grey was yesterday seen taking a rare trip outside the family home. Jordin often stays cooped up inside the large home owned by the Grey's. But personally, it's no wonder, have you seen how fat she is? And seriously-"_

The TV exploded and sparked as Shane kicked a large hole into the screen, causing his boyfriend and sister, who were sitting on the couch, to scream in shock and disappointment.

"You broke the TV!" Jordin screamed, running to the TV and began crying as if she had lost a beloved pet or something.

Nate mumbled something as he led a still furious Shane back to the couch to try and calm him down.

"They shouldn't do that! They shouldn't be saying you're fat or ugly because you're not like any of the anorexic sluts that rule this place! You're better than all of them!" Shane finished yelling, his face still remaining red as it always did when he was angry.

Nate whispered soothing things into Shane's ear, slowly making him calm down, his face returning to normal.

Jordin walked back to the couch and sat on it. "What are we gonna watch now?"

"Nothing is better than those bitches insulting you." Shane mumbled, sinking back into Nate's arms.

**END OF PROLOUGE**

* * *

"Wow, whoever let that into Camp Rock was _seriously _out of their minds." An angry voice reverberated through the echo-y hall.

"That's the bitch of the camp." Nate whispered, getting a nod from Jordin as the girl made her way over to them.

"You have NO right coming here! You are talentless, and not to mention ugly, you could turn Medusa into stone!" Tess Tyler pushed her way past the last few people and grabbed Jordin's guitar case and prepared to throw it out the open window.

"HEY!" Nate grabbed back the guitar, and almost kicked Tess out the window instead.

"Hey yourself! You shouldn't even be associating yourself with that garbage." Tess sent a death glare towards Jordin, while the others around the hall just agreed with her.

"That piece of 'garbage' happens to be my best friend! And if you keep insulting her you will answer to me! Come on Jordin, we're leaving!" Nate took Jordin's hand and pulled her out of the hall and towards Shane's cabin.

"But I wanted to stay for the First Night Jam! And you called me garbage!" Jordin let out an "EEP" and completely forgot what she had been saying when her mobile went off and she quickly searched her jeans pocket before she finally found it.

"Who the hell keeps texting you?" Nate asked, trying to look over Jordin's shoulder to see the message.

"None of your beeswax!" She said, closing her phone after sending a text back, and continued to head towards their shared cabin.

* * *

Jordin and Shane were sitting underneath a large tree near the lake after the first day of classes, Shane trying to steal Jordin's mobile because she kept texting to a mysterious stranger since the start of the summer a few weeks before.

"Come on! Lemme see!" Shane whined, trying to get at her mobile.

"Nope, maybe at Final Jam you'll meet him. He said he wants to come and see me perform." Jordin closed her phone for what seemed the millionth time that day after sending the millionth text message.

"Where exactly did you meet this guy?" Shane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"At one of your concerts…" She replied slowly, in a way that made her sound as if she were lying.

"Tell me the truth! Is he older than you?" He pressed, staring her eyeballs out.

"Yeah…" Jordin said slowly again, attempting to do the same staring game.

Shane finally gave up and looked away with a huff, crossing his arms. "How old is he?"

"He's twenty…" She said again slowly, knowing her brothers reaction.

"WHAT?? He is too old for you! I forbid you to talk to him EVER again!" Shane shouted a little too loudly, and finally grabbing her mobile off her.

"Hey! Wait!" Jordin tried to get it back, but Shane blocked it from her reach and looked through her phone.

"His name's Jason! Why does that name sound _so_ familiar?" Shane obviously couldn't see why the name sounded so familiar, his confused face not giving way as he tried to remember.

"He's the bass player in your band _and_ your best friend! The one who went to Europe with his parents for five weeks!"

"Oh! Wait! You can't date him! He's my best friend! I forbid you to fall in love with my best friend!"

"Hypocrite, you fell in love with my best friend! And too late, I already like him more as a friend." Jordin let out a huff as she took back her phone as it beeped with another message.

"Do not call me a hypocrite, young lady!" Shane said, the pupils of his eyes becoming smaller.

"You already sound like mum; I think you're taking after her in more ways than one!" She giggled loudly as Shane's face turned a light of red.

"Oh look, here comes Nate! Usually you're inseparable, but now it's all kiss and go!" Jordin quickly got up, with her mobile so Shane wouldn't pry anymore, and quickly ran to give Nate a hug before running to her cabin.

"So I'm leaving in a few minutes. I came over to say goodbye." There was an awkward silence between the two until Shane stood up to give the other a kiss.

"I'll see you at Final Jam, then." Shane pecked Nate's lips before hugging him.

"KISS PROPERLY, YOU IDIOTS!"

Nate couldn't help but giggle, before slowly putting his arms around Shane's neck and kissed him for a good ten seconds before pulling apart from him and yelling back, "HAPPY NOW??"

Silence…

"Yes!"

* * *

"In a hypothetical situation, how would I tell Nate that I love him back? _Hypothetical situation!_" Shane stressed the 'hypothetical situation' part, as he hurriedly tried to text something on his phone while looking to and fro between his little sister and the small screen.

"Nate loves you? Cool. Just tell him 'I love you, too. Goodnight.' Couldn't really be any simpler, unless you don't feel the same way, then that changes _everything_." Jordin said, moving off her bed and into the bathroom.

"Ok, thanks!"

"Aw, it really is sweet though, you love my best friend, I love yours, it's all good." She said as she brushed her hair and it went all frizzy.

"What?? You did NOT just say that!" Shane said angrily.

"I meant really like, now call Nate! Sheesh!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I realise the ending was crappy ending, but that bit before, like the rest of the chapter, was ok right? The prolouge was to show you how Jordin is treated by Hollywood.**

**Ok, if ya'll liked it, all you have to do is review!**

**P.S: Two "M" word spoilers: Mpreg and Murder! And a third one, MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Those who review can be campers! YAY! Ok, please review, each review makes me write faster!**

**P.S.S: This story will go on for 10 chapters max.**


	2. A couple of French idiots

"I wanted ice-cream for breakfast!" Shane whined loudly, dumping his tray onto the nearest table and stared glumly at it as he sat down.

"Fine, I'll have it!" Jordin said, grabbing the plate and taking a bite out of a piece. "You can have my cereal, I don't want it anyway."

"One day I am going to make it a law that everyone should have ice-cream for breakfast!" Shane declared, at which all the other people at the table laughed.

"I have the boobies so I make the rules!" A girl said, pointing at her chest.

"What's your name?" Jordin asked.

"My name's Lacey and I'm an alcoholic. I like moonlight walks and Jared Padelecki. I like to imagine him naked." She finished zestily, stealing the other bit of toast from the once-Shane's plate.

"She does have the boobies…" Shane muttered, his cheeks blushing red and faced his plate.

"Are you visually cheating on Nate?" Jordin asked, facing her older brother.

"Vis- visually cheating? How do you even _do_ that?" He asked, dropping his spoon into the milk.

"You just said she has 'the boobies'! You're cheating on Nate AND me!"

"How am I cheating on you?! You're my sister!"

"You're supposed to support me on everything! That includes being told I have bigger boobs than Lacey! I'm going to class." Jordin said huffily, taking her plate and walking away.

"Classes don't start for another half an hour! And I'm teaching the same class you're gonna be in anyways! Don't leave me alone with woman who imagines the Supernatural dude naked! She's nuts!"

* * *

Jordin sat outside the front of the cabin where her first class was going to be held, which wasn't going to be for another twenty minutes. She let out large huff; annoyed that time couldn't pass any faster.

_I think you're crazy, I think you're crazy-_

Jordin took out her mobile, seeing a message from Jason.

_MORNING!! :D_

_**Hyper much?**_

_It's the Italian coffee and the ice-cream! TWICE AS MUCH CAFFINE AND SUGAR!_

_**Nice. Im jealous.**_

_You should be._

_**I am**__._

_Good._

_**Is there anything else I should be jealous about?**_

_I got to meet a fashion designer. Apparently the designers daughter is a connect three fan._

_**Nice. **_

_Yeah, I got a tonne of free stuff, Nate and Shane are gonna be soooooooo jealous!_

_**And I won't be?**_

_You don't like designer stuff._

_**Doesn't mean I don't like to be thought of.**_

_Aw! I'm really sorry! I have a designer bag with your name on it!_

_**Too late.**_

It was a good fifteen minutes before Jordin got another message, people were already lining up outside for the dance class taught by her older brother, including the Lacey girl.

"Helloooooo." Lacey said happily, plopping herself down next to Jordin.

"Hey. 'Sup?" Jordin asked, flipping her mobile open to see the text from Jason. Her eyes opened wide and she began to hyperventilate.

"Ooh, someone has a crush on you!" Lacey said, making a long "ooing" sound. "Eh, love is over rated anyway, unless there's sex involved."

"Eh, I don't like sex." Jordin muttered, her thumbs scrambling over each button on the mobile hurriedly.

"Only someone who hasn't had sex will say that. You're a virgin." She said matter-of-factly, taking out her nail file.

"I suppose the only bang you've had is-"

"Everyone get in the classroom!" Shane shouted in a bored voice, unlocking the door as the girls twirled their hair and batted their eyelashes. "Flirting will not get anywhere with me! I have a boyfriend!"

The girls faces dropped, Tess's face turning into a snarl as she walked past him and pushed him out of the way and into the doorway.

"Bitch." Shane muttered.

"Man-whore." Tess yelled back.

* * *

"Shane Grey: International Man of Mystery." Shane said to himself, combing his hair back as he looked into the reflection of the water.

"More like 'Shane Grey: International Man of Doofenshirtmz'." Jordin said, walking by and giggling along with Lacey.

"Nate is gonna be soo jealous when he hears you have a new best friend." Shane said, combing his hair again.

"Nate is gonna be soo jealous when he hears you were staring at Lacey's boobs." Jordin said, gesturing at Lacey's chest.

"Ok, why is everything coming back to me and my boobs?!" Lacey shouted her hair bouncing as she pouted like a four-year-old.

"Eh, just grow up. Shane had to last year. I swear you almost fell in love with Mitchie. You wouldn't stop talking about her and Nate was just getting more depressed each time you said her name." Jordin said, punching her brothers' arm playfully.

"Aw, I did that to him?"

"You did that to him. You stupid prick. You broke his heart then you mended it again." Jordin said, leaning against the railing of the bridge.

"Eh, he got over it." Shane shrugged, going into insensitive mode.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est tombé amoureux réellement d'une secousse comme toi!" Jordin shouted angrily, going into "French Mode".

"Bien je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes son meilleur ami!" Shane shouted back, doing the head thing.

"Vous m'avez vraiment non seulement fait la chose de tête!"

"Vous m'avez vu! Vraiment uh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Vous avez fait non seulement nuh uh mon vraiment uh!"

"Oh je crois que j'ai fait, le frère!"

"Ok! This is INCREDIBLY hilarious! I do not even know what you're talking about!" Lacey shouted over the top of them, laughing as she did so, slapping their shoulders and walking back to land. "Ugh, I feel freaking sea sick!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, incredibly short, but I was struggling to get on the computer at all. Pics and upcoming songs in my profile. I also have a competion. Anyone who guesses the correct guy who's gonna have an MPreg (Nate or Shane) and what sex the baby will be will have a permanant character in the story. Please include whether you would like to be a mean girl (one of Tess's henchwomen) or a good girl.  
Plus Shane and Jordin know how to speak French.**


	3. The creature between Shane's cheeks

**A/M: Sorry about the long wait. Here's chapter three!**

* * *

"There's something between them!" Shane shouted down his phone, his face flushing hot as he got himself worked up with anger.

"There's nothing between them." Nate sighed, before huffing. "You're making a mountain out of a molehill."

"Where the hell did you learn that? You sound _so _hot when you're smart!" Shane grinned, falling back onto his bed and kicked off his shoes.

"From Jordin. I'm gonna look even smarter though, apparently I failed my eye examination."

"What? No way! How could you fail an eye examination? You have perfect vision!"

"I have short-sightedness, I think. Or long vision, whichever it is. Either way, I need glasses."

"Mmm, I can imagine that now…" Shane mumbled, his hand sliding under the waist band of his tight pants.

"Don't do it!" Nate half-yelled from his end of the phone.

"Don't do what?" Shane asked, taking his hand away/

"Jerk off while thinking of me. I know it's better than you thinking of some porn star but please don't do it while I'm on the other end of the phone!"

"Okay, okay, I promise not to do it on the other end of the phone."

"Thank you. Ugh, you stupid freaking cat! Leave me alone!" A door slammed and a meow made their way to Shane's end, at which made him giggle.

"That cat does NOT leave me alone! Even if I put a barricade against my door she manages to get into whatever room I'm in anyways! Meow your last prayers, you dumb ass cat!" The phone dropped and the loud sounds of running filled the earpiece. Shane sighed loudly, putting the phone on speaker and set it down on his bedside table and closed his eyes.

**ON NATE'S SIDE**

"Mom! Say goodbye to the stalking thing you call a cat!" Nate yelled, pinning the grey cat to the floor.

"What are you doing to her now?" His mother yelled from the kitchen. A loud hiss and a squeal brought her running to her baby's (the cat) rescue. "What are you doing to my baby?!"

"Trying to kill it!" Nate huffed loudly, letting the struggling cat go so it could run towards his mum.

"Did Nate hurt you tail?" She asked, picking up the cat and walking back into the kitchen.

Nate walked back to his phone, grabbing it and put it back to his ear.

"Shane? You still there?" Silence… then a loud snore filled his ear. "Ugh, whatever…" Nate hung up, and barricaded all the doors that lead into the lounge room so the cat wouldn't get in.

"_Meow_…"

**BACK ON SHANE'S SIDE**

"'Ello! Shane! Wakey wakey!" Jordin shook her older brother, shoving him onto his stomach. "Oh, I so did not want to see that!" She turned away quickly, making a puking noise.

"What? Aw, what fluffy creature got caught in that trap?" Lacey said, walking in and saw what Jordin saw, her head falling to one side as she stared.

"Our cat went missing three years ago…" Jordin muttered, walking out of the cabin as her brother woke from his nap.

"What are you doing in here?" Shane grunted, rolling back onto his back and pulling his jeans back up as they were a little down.

"You have a really hairy ass. It's hairier than Jared Padelecki's." Lacey said calmly, but in a creepy stalker fan way.

"Excuse me?" Shane said, sitting up.

"I have to go now…" She replied in the same manner, pointing towards the door and walking out.

* * *

"Ok, so a pregnant woman with triplets is walking down a dark alley way because she's in labour and needs to go to the hospital. While she's in there, she gets shot three times in the stomach, but the babies were born fine. So sixteen years later, the first daughter goes to her mum and says, "Mum, I pissed out a bullet," and the mum said, "Ok." So the next day her second daughter says, "Mum, I pissed out a bullet," and the mum said, "Ok." The next day her son goes to her and says, "Hey mum, last night I-", the mum cut across him and said, "Let me guess, you pissed out a bullet?" And the son says, "No, last night I was jacking off and I shot the dog.""

Lacey finished the joke to loud laughter from the table, accepting the applause with a bow.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Lacey said, laughing along.

"Settle down! This is singing class! Stand up, form three lines." The teacher said, walking in and speaking with a thick German accent.

Lacey pulled Jordin to the back line, laughing at their teachers' weird accent.

* * *

"Sing!"

"No."

"Sing!"

"No."

"Jordin… please sing?" Uncle Brown asked more politely.

Jordin's eyes swept over the class again. "Nopeity nope nope." She concluded, slamming her butt back against the seat.

"You have a wonderful voice! Come on… sing that Punk Rocker song! Lacey can accompany you on guitar." Uncle Brown said, shoving an acoustic guitar onto Lacey's lap.

"Whatever…" Jordin muttered. "You know 'that punk rocker' song?" She asked.

Lacey shrugged, strumming a few cords on the guitar before nodding. Jordin counted to four, Lacey began on the guitar and Jordin sang.

_Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late and to a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

When the head of state didn't play guitar,  
Not everybody drove a car,  
When music really mattered and when radio was king,  
When accountants didn't have control  
And the media couldn't buy your soul  
And computers were still scary and we didn't know everything

Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

_In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air_

_I was born too late and to a world that doesn't care_

_Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

When popstars still remained a myth  
And ignorance could still be bliss  
And when God Saved the Queen she turned a whiter shade of pale  
When my mom and dad were in their teens  
and anarchy was still a dream  
and the only way to stay in touch was a letter in the mail

Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

_In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air_

_I was born too late and to a world that doesn't care_

_Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

When record shops were on top  
and vinyl was all that they stocked  
and the super info highway was still drifting out in space  
kids were wearing hand me downs,  
and playing games meant kick arounds  
and footballers still had long hair and dirt across their face

Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

_In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air_

_I was born too late and to a world the doesn't care_

_Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

I was born too late to a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

Everyone except for Tess and her cronies were clapping. Tess's arms were crossed, her expression sour and looked as if she knew she had some competition for her last year at Camp Rock.

"That was awesome!" Lacey smiled, putting the guitar down and sitting back on her seat.

"See? You have a wonderful voice! Wonderful! Everyone in our family can sing, eh?" Uncle Brown gloated, bragging to the class as he threw a shoulder around Jordin's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Jordin said in a bored voice, waving a hand in a bored way.

* * *

"Yes mum." Jordin said, not really listening to her mother who was jabbering away on the other end of the phone. "Yes mum." She repeated.

"Put tampons on the shopping list, Basil!" Her mother shouted.

"Wait! No, I don't need any more tampons! I have plenty already!"

"Well do you need anymore underwear?"

"Yeah, and I'll give you some to take back. Shane, you need anymore underwear?" Jordin asked Shane, putting the phone to her shoulder. He shook his head, his eyes still on his mobile.

"Yeah, he needs more. Ooh, could you bring some of those minty biscuit thingys, I love those things!" Jordin nodded, before realizing that their parents could see her doing so.

"Love you too mum. See ya." Hanging up, she looked to the window near the door and let out a scream. "Ugh, you stupid bitch Lacey!"

Lacey ran away laughing, still wearing the creepy Halloween mask that scared Jordin.

* * *

**A/N: Lacey, the creepy mask you were wearing, think of the mask Charlie wore to your Halloween party. For those of you who weren't there, well bad luck, but it was awesome and freaking scary.**

**Poll up on my profile. Songs and pictures are up there too. Have a look. Sorry about the wait, I had a wee bit of a problem with Lacey and co., and I can't really write when I'm sad. **

**Can I get this up to 25 reviews? Maybe more...?**


	4. Love you like a coldsore!

**A/N: BEYOND sorry for the wait. Perhaps this chapter will make up for it?**

**Song is by Metallica, done as a request by my bestie Lacey! All Nightmare Long, or something to do with halloween is the title... DON'T OWN IT!**

* * *

"I want to do something… _Death Magnetic_!" Lacey shouted dramatically, throwing her arms up in the same manner.

"Excusez moi?" Jordin asked, obviously confused by what Lacey meant.

"Dude, do you not know Metallica?!" She asked, going all squinty eyed and pointed her index finger at Jordin menacingly. "You have a serious problem."

"I've heard of them, but I don't know their music." Jordin said, putting her hands up defensively and backing into a tree.

"Dude, Metallica are like, God! Even though technically speaking I am Christian, and to me there will only be one true god, but anyways! They're like, right at the top, ok??"

"Ok ok I get it! Sheesh." Jordin gave a yell and jumped up. "Ah, fuck! Stupid phone…" She mumbled, taking the phone from her back pocket.

"Aw, is it lover boy?" Lacey said, trying to read the message on the phone.

_I love you ;) – Nate_

_**Wrong sibling xD – Jordin**_

_Whoops… haha sorry!_

"Nup, just a misdirected message. Wish it was, though. Ah! Crap!" The thing vibrated again, jumping out of her hands and landing on the grass.

"Dude, you could use that as a vibrator!" Lacey said.

"Do you think this phone has any other purpose?" Jordin said sarcastically, flipping her phone open to see another message.

_I love you!! – Jason_

_**:D Aw, I love you 2!**_

"Ok, now that was from lover boy! Eee, he loves me!" Jordin clapped her hands repeatedly, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Ok, no time to get high! Class or whatever has started! Can you hear the bells??!" Lacey said, threatening to go into song.

"Ok, don't go all _Hairspray _on me! Sheesh. Ok, so if we do your song for the beach jam thing, then we do something that I want for the pyjama night jam thing."

"Deal. What song do you want to do?" Lacey asked, walking beside Jordin.

"Do you like ABBA?"

Lacey let out a blood-curdling scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Jason was sitting on a seat on the balcony outside his hotel room, drinking strong coffee. At that moment he was almost hyper, his eyes wide and his hands fidgeting constantly. Without thinking, Jason takes out his phone intending to call Jordin, but as he pulls it out it rings and answers it with an over-excited "HI!"

"Hey Jason. I need to talk to you about something." Nate answers, his voice sounding teary.

"Nate, have you been crying?" Jason asked.

There was a loud sniffling, a meow and a large crashing noise before Nate spoke again. "Yeah. "Can I tell you something? Can you promise not to tell _anyone_, especially Shane?"

"Yeah, I promise. What's wrong?"

"We've run out of ICE-CREAM!!" Nate said dramatically, before bursting into loud tears.

"Someone's hormonal… Why can't you go and buy some now?"

"Because my mum is being a real jerk and saying that I eat too much and won't let me out of the house to get some more! Ugh, it's the only thing I want to eat… I haven't eaten since breakfast; I finished the galleon tub of ice-cream that I found in the old freezer."

"And why can't I tell anyone about this?"

"Because Shane will get angry at me and say that I might get fat. Jordin will probably say the same thing…"

"Do you want me to send some ice-cream or something? It might melt on the trip though…"

"Send me three galleons of the finest!"

"Dude, nobody can eat three galleons of ice-cream! Even if it's melted."

"Dude, I NEED THE FUCKING ICE-CREAM!" Nate yelled.

"Jesus Christ, Nate! I'll send the ice-cream!"

* * *

**Three days later, Beach Jam or whatever it's called…**

"Why do you hate her, Tess? She's AWESOME!" Sophie said to Tess, who gave a sarcastic smile as she continued to ignore the song.

"Oh, I don't hate her! I love her!" She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Like a cold sore!"

"But… how can you love a cold sore? They're _so_ annoying and they take weeks to get rid of and-" Sophie got cut off when Tess put her hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Ok, no-one can love a cold sore, alright?!"

_(One, two...)_

_Luck runs out._

_Crawl from the wreckage one more time,  
Horrific memory twists the mind,  
Dark, rutted (rugged?), cold and hard to turn,  
Path of destruction, feel it burn._

_Still life,  
Incarnation,  
Still life,  
Infamy._

_Hallucination,  
Heresy,  
Still you run,  
What's to come?  
What's to be?_

_'Cause we'll hunt you down without mercy,  
Hunt you down all nightmare long,  
Feel us breathe upon your face,  
Feel our shift, every move we trace._

_Hunt you down without mercy,  
Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah.  
Luck runs...  
And you crawl out again,  
But your luck runs out._

_(One, two...)_

_Luck runs out._

_The light that is not light is here  
To flush you out with your own fear,  
You hide, you hide,  
But will be found,  
Release your grip without a sound,_

_Still life,  
Immolation,  
Still life,  
Infamy._

_Hallucination,  
Heresy,  
Still you run,  
What's to come?  
What's to be?_

_'Cause we'll hunt you down without mercy,  
Hunt you down all nightmare long,  
Feel us breathe upon your face,  
Feel our shift, every move we trace._

_Hunt you down without mercy,  
Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah.  
Luck runs...  
And you crawl out again,  
But your luck runs out._

_Then you crawl back in,  
Into your obsession,  
Never to return,  
This is your confession._

_Hunt you down without mercy,  
Hunt you down all nightmare long.  
Feel us breathe upon your face,  
Feel our shift, every move we trace._

_Hunt you down without mercy,  
Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah.  
Luck runs...  
And you crawl out again,  
but your luck runs out._

Jordin and Lacey left the stage to loud cheers, Lacey shouting loudly over and over like that weird judge on _So You Think You Can Dance (America). _No-one else seemed to pick up that copy right infrigment because they won.

* * *

"…And here is where we carved our initials into the tree! Oh my god, you can still see it! Lookee! There's the N and the plus sign and then the S and then the heart shape around it."

Jordin rolled her eyes, and continued walking.

"He got so nervous when we had our first kiss! It was his first relationship, so I see where he was coming from. But it was so funny coz he started hiccupping! Yeah, right in the middle of the kiss! Hiccup! Hiccup!" He laughed as he imitated Nate hiccupping.

"I don't need to hear this!" Jordin groaned clamping her hands over her ears and went "la, la, la, la" over and over.

"And his cheeks were just SO red from blushing, he just looked really adorable! It was so romantic, that night! The moon was full, I finally convinced Nate to come on a walk with me around the lake, and he was complaining a lot about being cold so I ended up having to give him my jacket which made me cold and THEN we were both complaining about being cold so then we ended up just sharing the jacket-"

"DUDE, YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT NATE FOR FIVE FREAKING HOURS! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jordin shouted loudly, finally getting her older brother's attention.

Shane scowled and pouted.

* * *

"Give me the Cheese-in-a-Can." Denise said slowly, holding her hand out to her son.

"No." Nate replied in the same manner.

"Nate, give me the cheese!"

"NOOOO!" With that, Nate sprayed some more into his mouth before running away outside. "My artificial cheese!"

* * *

"You know, when you _really _look at Jared Padalecki, he really isn't that good looking. I mean, he has a weird jawline and he doesn't even have a smile." Shane said, stretching out on the bed as he talked to Lacey.

Lacey gave him a death inducing glare, which made him start to cry a bit.

"You are eeeeeeevil!" Shane said dramaticlly, looking away as his phone vibrated on the bedside table.

"I know." Lacey smiled evily, kicking her own shoes off and laying on Jordin's bed.

"Aw, no! You're gonna make my bed all stinky with your stinky feet!" Jordin cried out, pushing Lacey off the bed after coming out of the bathroom.

"...ouch. That hurt. You are SO gonna pay for that!" Lacey growled, giving a hiss.

"JARED PADALECKI IS AN UGLY FAG!" Jordin shouted loudly.

Lacey launched herself at Jordin and tackled her to the ground.

"CAT FIGHT!"

* * *

**A/N: OMG, HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN??! Okay, I don't have any excuses. I am EXTREMELY sorry for the wait. Good news, there be, though... Three awesome epilouges (one for Shane, Nate and Jason each), and the last chapter is almost done! Now for the rest...**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**P.S: I don't think Jared Padalecki is ugly. I also don't think he is a fag. It's just for the purposes of this chapter. Jared is awesome. Sorry to Lacey!**


End file.
